Infatuation: Between Good and Evil
by YullenStarDust
Summary: My first ever fanfic I've made, older than my recent ones. Kenna has had a huge crush on NAOKI for her whole life. However, she doesn't expect him to be performing in the mall area. They meet and fall in love, which felt like a dream come true to this brunette fangirl. But as this happens, many villains and other encounters await them. (Goes from 1st POV to 3rd POV)


"Mom! When are we going to arrive in Japan?!" I exclaimed anxiously. My Mom shook her head in a frustrated manner, it was the tenth time I'd asked her and I know she was growing impatient. "Kenna.." My Mother replied within a sigh. "As I told you the first nine times, it takes a while when flying overseas.. Just lay back, relax we will get there eventually". I shook my head. I'd forgotten my mp3 player at home if I had remembered to pack it, I know it would of made this trip go alot smoother and I wouldn't of been as bored. Laying back into the comfort of my seat I groaned, I tried to think about postive things such as.. the new sites I'd witness in Japan and most of all the food. I loved Sushi and I knew it would taste ten times better in Japan.

Stewartess' were coasting the isles handing out complimentary appetizers custom to our destination. I perked up when I saw rows of Sushi on the cart. Instantly I sat up in my chair, practically drooling. My mother looked over, laughing at my expression. "Excited much?" I smiled and motioned to the cart. "They have Sushi!" My mom laughed more and placed the magazine she was reading back into the pocket of the seat in front of her. When the Stewartess arrived at our seats my mom smiled and was about to open her mouth when I interupted "I'd like the Sushi!" The Stewartess laughed as my mom smacked my arm playfully. She leaned over, then handed Mom and I one container of sushi each. The container held six pieces, I was in heaven.

"May I have soy sauce?" The Stewartess smiled and picked up a few packs of soy sauce to hand to us. As she strolled away with her cart I placed some into my mouth "Mmm.." I smiled happily as I chewed causing my mom to perk her left eyebrow.

Mom soon smiled and turned to her own container of sushi. I almost felt bad for complaining so much earlier. Mom was really looking forward to this job in Japan. Mom said, it would open so many doors for her career as well as provide more stability with us. Ever since Mom and Dad divorced things had been a little hard, this was an oppurtunity she could not afford to pass up. After we ate Mom laid back and closed her eyes for a small nap. I leaned back into my chair, glancing around at all the different people on the plane. I didn't realize until that moment how many different cultures there were. Chinese, Japanese and even Hindu. I tilted my head to the side, and saw a building coming closer.

It took me a few minutes to realize it was the Japan airport. The plane landed on the runway. Everybody got off of it when the pilot dismissed them. My mom and I were the last ones to leave the plane, since there was so many people passing us by. When we got inside, I instantly tried to find the entrance door. My mother shook her head.

"The door is going to take a while to get to, since this is a big airport." I frowned. Mom shook her head in agreement and ruffled my hair. She knew I hated we finally managed to get out, my mom took something out of her pocket. I asked her what it was.

"It's the map for Tokyo that I got from one of the workers there." she said. "It can be helpful for us to find the hotel."

"A hotel, here?" I asked her. "What kind?"

"Yes, I've heard it is one of the best ones around. But don't worry. The owner has already signed us up for our room before we got here." she said. When we got to Tokyo, I looked all around me and was amazed at the commericals on the large flat screen advertisements, large banners promoting some new form of soda I believe and above all DanceDanceRevolution. The newest one had just arrived in Japan, no dout in the USA we'd not recieve it for a few more months.

I gasped,and tugged my mother's sleeve. "What is it?" she said, putting the map she had back in her pocket. I pointed to the commerical that was going on in front of the building next to us. She shook her head, smiling.

"I know why you're so surprised about it." she said. " It's because NAOKI is on there."

Embarassed, I covered my face with my heads, feeling my checks turn pink. "Seriously,Mom?" I said."I know he's on there."

My mom giggled, and opened the door to the hotel, which I noticed we had already reached it. My mother waved to the owner at the front desk, and then lead me to the elevator. She pressed the second floor button, and we waited patiently. Once it got to the second floor, my mom and I got off, and went to search for our room number.

"Ah! Here it is.. B123."

She got her keys, and unlocked the door. We stepped inside, and my jaw dropped right when I saw the beautiful decorations. "Mom, this is a very pretty room. No wonder this is one of the best hotels." I said. She laughed.

" I guess so." she said.

We both plopped ourselves onto the couch and decided to take it easy for a while. I really wanted to watch TV, so I found the remote on the coffee table,and scanned through the channels. I stopped clicking when I saw a DDR commerical going on of DDR Hottest Party 5 coming out here, and it is in the mall. I gasped, thinking this was a big oppurtunity to actually meet KONAMI, the people behind DDR.

"Hey,Mom." I said, turning my head around to talk to her, but noticed she had gotten up and had her purse with her.

"There is a DDR event going on at the mall, I think it said. My Japanese isn't too good though. Can we go?"  
"Yes." she said, getting me off the couch. " I hope you get to see NAOOOKI!"

"Mom!"

She laughed, "And your Japanese is fine I said we'd work on it more when we got here. That is one of many reasons that this trip was so beneficial."

I sighed thinking of NAOKI, unable to hear the rest of what she was saying. I blinked when Mom said she'd drop me off at the Mall to see the event, because she wanted to check out their clothing stores anyway. Earth to Kenna indeed. It's like ALL I was hearing, ALL I'd seemingly respond to was hearing his name. Obsessed much? I think sooooo. Once we got to the mall, I went off searching franticly to find the event place. All of a sudden, I heard feet tapping and people cheering. I grabbed my mother's sleeve and asked her if that might be the place they're having it at. "It might be." she said,nodding.

"Let's go see."

We went inside, and since there was so many people here, I couldn't see. I had to push people out of the way, and apoligize too for bumping into them. I then looked up to see what was going on, and I almost felt pale to my skin. It was NAOKI. Not the real life one, the actual game character. My cheecks turned massive pink on my face.

I felt like I couldn't move one bit. I stood still,staring at NAOKI. My mother, who was still in the crowd, caught up with me, and when she saw NAOKI, she shook her head,smiling. "I knew it, I just knew it." she said.

The music stopped all of a sudden, and before NAOKI stopped dancing, he hovered his arm over his head and pointed right at the crowd, and winked. But then I noticed everyone was pointing at me, and I started getting butterflies in my stomach.

To my surpise, NAOKI came down from the stage, and walked over to me. My heart started beating fast. "Hello." he said, holding out his hand and smiling.  
"H-h-h-hello." I said,blushing,putting my hand in his.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked me.

_He thinks I'm beautiful._ I thought, blushing harder.

The boys I used to like never said that to me.

"I-I-I-I-It's..." I said, stammering. "It's Kenna." my mother said, happily interrupting. " She always does that when she see someone she likes."

I felt my face turn blood red, and I glanced at my mom ,embarassed. NAOKI laughed.

"It's fine." he said. "You don't have to be so embarassed, Kenna."

"Thanks..." I said,smiling a little. "You're so kind." All of a sudden, I heard my stomach rumbling, and I started blushing again.

"I... guess I didn't eat right away when I got here..." I said, laughing. "Mom." I said, turning around to her.

"After this, can we go somewhere to eat?"

"Well..." she said. "No. I have to start working on my job thingy, remember? I will order in Sushi when we get to the Hotel that should make you happy."

"Oh. I forgot!" I sighed, lowering my head.

"It's alright, Kenna." NAOKI said, lifting my chin up with his right index finger causing me to blush.

"Since I have a break now, before I get back to dancing, can I take you somewhere to eat?"

"S-sure." I said. Before we went, I asked my mom which time NAOKI and I should be coming back. If NAOKI took me to grab a bite this would give mom time to shop and we'd still be back in time for her to finish her work.

"Whenever you guys are done eating or whatever." she said. "But please try not to take long.."

"I'll be waiting at the Sushi stand for you Kenna, near the entrance." Mom spoke again.

"Okay, Mom." I said. "I'll remember."

We waved goodbye to my mom, and NAOKI led me to their version of McDonalds. Everything looked the same, they had fast food places in their malls just like us but.. in Japanese writing. I smiled over at NAOKI, blushing when he turned to look over at me. As we approached the counter NAOKI looked at me. My eyes were large, my Japanese wasn't too good so I was having trouble reading the menu. NAOKI laughed followed by a smile.

"I'll order for you Kenna, what would you like?"

"Um a Cheeseburger, fries and a medium Tea?" I replied. NAOKI turned away from me with a smile to place our orders. Once the food was ready NAOKI carried it to a table, I followed. He was such a gentlemen, he wouldn't even let me carry the drinks. I smiled just.. looking at him as he sat. Sitting down I propped my elbows atop the table, continuing to smile at him until he looked up. I blinked followed by a bantam blush.

"No need to be shy Kenna, I've been staring at you too." He smiled as he put a french fry into his mouth.

I could not help but smile widely, I no longer felt embarrassed for my intense staring. I felt like such a fan girl, it was truly hard to control. I picked up my cheeseburger and with a devious grin, just as his mouth opened to bite into another fry, placed it into his mouth.

"Hey!" He tried to laugh with a mouthfull of cheeseburger. I giggled, and took a bite of it myself. I often made jokes or behaved a bit silly when I was nervous. NAOKI didn't seem to mind. He wiped his chin, smiling then shook his head. I finished eating my cheeseburger then picked up my tea.

"Kenna you still have so many fries left, do you not like them?." NAOKI questioned.

"Oh no.. I'm just getting a bit full." I said, covering my mouth to stifle a blech. I wasn't successful at it though as NAOKI laughed. I blushed yet again.

"You are so adorable!." NAOKI chuckled. I picked up a fry and stuffed it into his mouth before putting one into mine.

"Shush, I am not.. Puppies are adorable as well as Kittens.. I however, am not." I stuck out my tongue at him, his smile grew.

"I Really like hanging out with you Kenna, could I have your number or email? Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

I smiled widely as I licked the salt from the fries off my lips, "Oh sure, of course.. um I don't think my cell phone works here unless you put in the special code. I'm not too clear on it, my mother tried explaining it to me before we left."

I bowed my head, writing down my email on a napkin then handed it to him. "Here's my email though, and the hotel room number for now."

NAOKI grinned taking the napkin and placed it into his left pant pocket. "Can I borrow your pen?" He asked. I handed it to him, however before I could pull my hand back he grasped it with that ever present grin on his face. NAOKI lowered his eyes to my hand, writing down his phone number and email address.

"Oh how thoughtful, I just hope I don't accidently wash it off." NAOKI laughed. NAOKI then waved goodbye, and I went back to the hotel.


End file.
